Voldy encuentra facebook
by Yonofuii
Summary: ¿Podrá Dumbledore hacer que harry deje facebook? ¿Conseguirá Voldemort destruir a harry? ¿Serán ciertos los rumores circulando en Twitter? Ya que no hay nada más para hacer, averiguemos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno, para empezar quiero decir que no poseo a ninguno de los fulanos que aparecen en la historia, estoy segura de ello porque no soy inglesa, no tengo más que cinco pesos en un frasco, y hablo español. Creo que son razones bastante válidas... uds no?**

En un oscuro salón iluminado por algunas antorchas se ubicaba una sola gran mesa. Rodeándola y sentados en sillas se encontraban los más importantes Mortífagos.

Entre ellos se destacaban Lucius Malfoy, quien había tenido un desconcertante accidente cuando buscaba a su mujer para asistir a la reunión al notar que la marca en su brazo quemaba; la antes mencionada Narcissa, quien había estado en medio de enterarse que su prima segunda engañaba al marido con un mago de otro país; Bellatrix Lestrange quien, al momento de setir la quemazón en su brazo había estado en medio de un baño y salido con la espuma en el pelo y todo; su marido, quien estaba medio dormido al momento en que su mujer desnuda le había aparecido en frente y se había caido de la cama por la sorpresa; Crabbe, quien se había quedado en medio de una interesantísima discusión con Goyle sobre si las papas y las patatas eran lo mismo...

En fin, a todos los había tomado por sorpresa, ya que su señor no solía hacer ese tipo de llamados sin razón alguna a mitad de la mañana. Después de todo, ¿Qué tipo de Señor Tenebroso llama sin motivo aparente a las ocho de la mañana?

En ese momento Severus Snape Apareció, llevaba el pelo más feo de lo usual: había estado a punto de quitarle cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor por un incidente en medio de las clases, en el que los tontos estudiantes habían estado pasando notas en vez de prestar atención a la poción, cuando su marca tenebrosa había comenzado a arder y había tenido que excusarse a sí mismo, dejando su clase a cargo de Slughorn, quien obviamente no iba a quitar los cincuenta puntos como había sido su deseo.

_-Estúpido Dumbledore: "Debes seguir como espía" Si tanto quería un espía por qué no se metía él mismo, mira que venir a las ocho de la mañana, y el loco de Voldemort ni se había presentado todavía._

Y es que era verdad, mientras los magos y brujas cuchicheaban acerca de qué podría haber querido su señor y los ultimos chismes de la semana, Voldemort ni se había molestado en aparecer todavía.

Y como si lo hubieran invocado, el Señor tenebroso y su tenebrosa serpiente aparecieron por las tenebrosas puertas del tenebroso salón, llamando la atención de los tenebrosos magos presentes.

-Mi señor, -comenzó a hablar el chupamedias de Malfoy, antes de que Voldemort levantara una mano y lo hiciera callar. Vaya a saber uno qué clase de alabanza se le podría dar: "Su cabello se ve radiante esta mañana" sería una buena idea, pero el hombre no tenía cabello. Colagusano venía detras, siguiendolo con cuidado, como para no hacerlo enojar.-

-Me alegro que hayan podido venir, mis más fieles Mortífagos... -empezó él, mientras se sentaba en la silla ubicada en la punta de la mesa y observaba alrededor. Por un momento había estado por decir "mis más inteligentes y fieles mortífagos", pero se había arrepentido cuando había visto que Crabe y Goyle estaban presentes.- _¿Por qué llamé a esos dos, de todos modos? _Supongo que se preguntarán, por qué los llamé a esta hora.

-¿Ha pasado algo, mi Señor? -preguntó la loca de Bellatrix, que ni le importaba tener el pelo lleno de espuma ni los comentarios de su cuñado al respecto, siempre y cuando se le presentara la oportunidad de matar a alguien.-

-En efecto, tengo una misión muy importante para ustedes. -continuó, ignorando el aspecto extraño de sus Mortífagos en ese momento. ¿Era eso un yuyo en el cabello de Lucius? ¿Acaso Rodolphus tenía tierra en la cara? ¿Lo qué cubría el pelo de Bellatrix era espuma, verdad?-

-Ha de ser muy importante. -Concluyó con su inteligencia de persona a las ocho de la mañana Rodolphus, comenzando a despabilarse.-

-Sí que lo es. Verán, he encontrado una herramienta, una que puede darnos todas y cada una de las respuestas a nuestras preguntas. Toda la información acerca de cada persona que exista con un atisbo de vida social. Puede darnos los más ínfimos detalles de la vida de Harry Potter, y cualquiera que tenga algún tipo de relación con él. -explicó, retenendo la atención de sus Mortífagos. Crabbe levantó la mano-

-¿Esa cosa puede decirnos por qué no se toma el agua salada? -Esta pregunta causo suspiros de exasperación alrededor de la mesa.-

Decidiendo ignorar la pregunta del idiota, Snape habló- ¿Y cual es esta herramienta, si se puede saber?

-¿Cómo la encontró, mi señor? -preguntó Narcissa, decidiendo que era momento de hacer alguna pregunta, puesto que nunca hablar en las reuniones podía hacerle creer al Señor Tenebroso que sólo asistía por obligación, y eso no se podía permitir.-

-Les explicaré. -Dijo Voldemort, comenzando a narrar su historia- Todo comenzó anoche, estaba tranquilamente con mi Nagini, pensando en alguna forma de destruir a Potter, aunque comienzo a olvidar por qué rayos debería hacerlo. Es bastante complicadito deshacerme de él.

Sin encontrar una solución a mi problema, porque cada vez que trato de hacerlo ver como un loco para destruirlo emocionalmente hay alguien que le sigue creyendo; decidí salir.

Fui a un barrio muggle, dónde un sangre sucia con su esposa vivían. Entré a su casa. Naturalmente, el sangre sucia y su mujer quisieron resistirse, pero después de divertirme un rato con la maldición cruciatus me aburrí y los maté.

Me dieron ganas de hacer, así que comencé a recorrer la casa, creyendo que, sangresucia o no, debía tener un baño. Así que aproveché a usarlo.

Cuando iba a retirarme me encontré con que en una de las habitaciones, un jóven muggle estaba sentado, frente a un aparato que yo desconocía. Llevaba unas cosas en los oídos y tecleaba rápidamente el aparato.

Aparentemente, esas cosas que llevaba en los oídos, que después me dijo se llamaban "auriculares", bloqueaban el sonido, por lo cual el muy idiota ni se había enterado que acababa de matar a sus padres.

Iba a asesinarlo, pero primero le hice unas preguntas.

Me dijo que el aparato se llamaba "computadora" y que él había estado "chateando" con sus amigos. Me explicó que una cosa llamada "internet" le permitía comunicarse con ellos. Al parecer era un Squib, porque sabía que yo era un mago.

Claro que él estaba aterrorizado porque yo había matado a sus padres, así que me tomó un tiempo hacerlo hablar. Iba a dejarlo vivir como recompensa por haberme enseñado esas cosas, peroel tontito me distraía con sus lloriqueos, así que también lo maté.

Ya que nadie me molestaba decidí tratar con el aparato muggle. La pantalla me mostraba una página, que aparentemente se llamaba "Google", y me ofrecía buscar cualquier información para mí.

-¿Qué hizo entonces, Señor? -preguntó el confundido Lucius Malfoy, no entendiendo mucho el punto detras de todo eso. ¿Sería prudente decirle que sus túnicas estaban particularmente grises esa mañana? No podía permitir que la loca de su cuñana siguiera superándolo.-

Voldemort lo miró como si fuera un total idiota y después continuó -por supuesto, lo primero que busqué fue "Harry Potter". Hubieron millones de resultados, pero muchos de ellos hablaban de cosas totalmente distintas.

Cuando de repente vi unas palabras en azul, que decían "¿Buscas a Harry Potter? ¡Tu amigo está en Facebook!"

-¿Qué hizo entonces, Señor? -preguntó intrigada Bellatrix, tan loca como siempre y atenta a lo que el otro loco le decía.-

-No sabía por qué esa cosa creía que Harry Potter era mi amigo, pero asumí que el aparato todavía pensaba que aquel muchacho la usaba, y quizás éste sí era amigo de Potter-

-Es posible. -opinó Rodolphus, ignorando la interrupción Voldemort prosiguió.-

-Pero de todos modos hice lo que el muchacho habia estado haciendo, y en la pantalla apareció una foto de Potter, alguna información acerca de él, como que era hombre, su país, etc.

Iba a continuar revisando cuando los "polacos" muggles, creo que es así como ellos llaman a sus aurores, comenzaron a aparecer, así que tuve que irme.

Después de unos momentos de silencio sin que nadie dijera nada, Snape decidió hablar.- Entonces, ¿Cuál es esta misión de la que nos habla?

-¿Hay que matar a alguien? -preguntó Bellatrix, mientras se ponía contenta y los demás escuchaban atentamente.-

-Voy a necesitar de ustedes, mis más fieles mortífagos, para que busquen otra de esas "computadoras" muggles, no importa a quien deban matar, sólo traten de no llamar mucho la atención.

-Sí, mi Señor. -contestaron los presentes, mientras Lord Voldemort y Nagini se retiraban, dejando a los demás cumplir con las órdenes dadas.

Una vez cerrada la tenebrosa puerta, el tenebroso señor comenzó a hablar.

-Muajaja, ¡ahora podré matar a Potter, Nagini! -chilló con una voz demasiado femenina para un Señor Tenebroso, haciendo que sus Mortífagos vieran a la puerta con una ceja levantada.-

-Bueno... -comenzó Severus, tratando de terminar con el incómodo momento producido por las exclamaciones en voz aguda por parte del Señor Tenebroso. Miren los traumas que se tenía que aguantar por culpa del barbudo de Dumbledore.-

-Bueno... -le contestaron los demás, nunca había pasado algo semejante, por lo que ninguno sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar.-

-¿Por dónde comenzamos? -preguntó Goyle, terminando con el incómodo silencio, mientras los demás comenzaban a discutir cómo conseguir la dichosa computadora.-

-Snape, una pregunta, ¿Has probado con el Head and Shoulders para tu cabello? -preguntó Lucius, mirando a Snape con curiosidad.-

-_Será un día largo... _-Pensó Severus, no sabiendo qué demonios debía responder a esa pregunta-

**Bueno, tampoco soy dueña del Head & shoulders...esa gente ha de tener maletines...y trajes... yo no u.u**

**reviews?**


	2. juancito

**Hola! Bueno aca esta el segundo capitulo, gracias a los que pusieron la historia en favoriitos. Ahi tienen...**

Después de aclarar un par de cuestiones (No, Snape no usa el Head and Shoulders.) los mortífagos decidieron que no tenían ni la menor idea de dónde conseguir una computadora, o de como era una, para el caso. Así que ahí estaban: mirándose como los tarados sangre-limpia que eran hasta que alguien dijera algo.

-¿Por qué no vamos a torturar muggles? -Preguntó Bellatrix- ya que a nadie se le ocurre nada...

-¡Eso es lo que hay que hacer! -Exclamó Narcissa, luciendo esperanzada, los demás la miraron. Era muy raro que ella estuviera de acuerdo en asesinar muggles sólo porque sí, después de todo, no le gustaba ensuciarse.-

-¿Quieres ir a asesinar muggles? -le preguntó inseguro su marido, no sabiendo cómo responder a esa actitud de su esposa.-

-No lo creo, -interfirió Snape, que si estaba desconcertado no lo mostraba demasiado.- Quiero decir, me gusta torturar muggles como a cualquiera, pero no creo que este sea un buen momento.

-No me refiero a eso, -empezó a explicar Narcissa- me refiero a que deberíamos ir a "preguntarles" a los muggles.

-¿Te refieres a que les preguntemos? ¿A ellos? No es por nada, pero no creo querer ir a las nueve de la mañana a molestarlos y hacer un esfuerzo tratando de explicarles todo. -se quejó Rodolphus-

-Entonces a los sangre sucia, ellos deben saber qué son, como funcionan y en dónde se consiguen esas compeladoras. -Se explicó ella, esperando que su idea fuera tomada en cuenta, incluso si a nadie le gustaba la idea de ir a preguntarles a los muggles esas cosas.-

-Eh...

-¿Podemos torturarlos?

-Supongo...

-Bien, vamos a verlos. -Dijo Malfoy, como siempre amando la oportunidad de hacerse el malo, aunque claro que sus cuñados se lo iban a arruinar.-

-Tranquilo rubiecito, que nadie te ha puesto a cargo -le dijo Rodolphus, arruinando la sensación de poder del Malfoy. Es que siempre se le terminaba subiendo a la cabeza, y a ninguno de los demás les gustaba que él los terminara mandoneando a ellos.-

-vamos de una vez. -dijo Snape, no teniendo gnas de entrar en las discusiones de familia de los locos aquellos. Esa era otra cosa que iba a reclamarle a Dumbledore. ¿Cómo lo mandaba a él a soportar a los locos esos?-

-Bueno, ¿Quién sabe dónde vive un sangre sucia? -preguntó Crabbe, concentrándose por primera vez en la mañana. Los demás se miraron entre sí, no es como si ellos frecuentaran mucho a los sangre sucia-

-¡Ay, yo me sé uno! -exclamó Goyle, y aunque nadie parecía confiar mucho en él para dar direcciones lo siguieron.-

30 minutos después...

-¿No dijiste que había que dar la vuelta en esa esquina? -preguntó Lucius, después de pasarse dando vueltas por la misma cuadra, teniendo la extraña sensación de que habían estado dando vueltas a la manzana y no iban a ninguna parte.-

-Claro, son sólo unas dos cuadras más, y y llegamos. -aseguró Goyle, convencido de que la casa no quedaba demasiado lejos. Bellatrix le pegó en la cabeza-

-Idiota, a este paso no vamos a encontrar a los sangre-sucia. ¿Por qué demonios le hicimos caso a este? -preguntó ella, observando que una señora limpiaba la vereda de su casa mientras los miraba.- ¡Y usted qué mira, vieja metida! -le gritó, antes de que la aterrorizada señora siguiera limpiando-

-deja de hacer eso, los muggles se darán cuenta de que estás chiflada, y no queremos eso. -le dijo Snape, observando a la señora, que ya comentaba con la vecina de al lado el aspecto de los magos- ¿Y tú que demonios haces?

-nada. -Contestó Rodolphus, que acababa de tirarle una piedra a un gato. Su esposa rió mientras los demás los miraban enojados.-

-¡El sangre-sucia! -gritó repentinamente Malfoy, apuntando con el dedo a un hombre que regaba sus plantas, obviamente, cuando alguien hace eso uno se da cuenta, y el hombre inmediatamente entró corriendo a su casa, dejando la manguera tirada en el suelo.-

-Malfoy, es de mala educación señalar. -Le dijo Snape mientras caminaban hacia la casa del hombre. ¿Es que acaso el señor tenebroso los elegía a los estúpidos y a los locos? Porque era sentido común, que el sangre sucia iba a conocer a algún otro mago, posiblemente tener red flú, y se podría escapar.-

-Vamos de una vez. -Dijo Narcissa fríamente, por estupideces como esa era que a su hijo querido se lo había puesto en peligro. La casa era pequeña, con grandes ventanales, desde dónde se podía ver al hombre corriendo por todos lados, obviamente sabía lo que sucedía y estaba pensando en qué hacer.-

-¡Rápido! -chilló Bellatrix mientras entraban corriendo a la casa. El hombre los miró como si fueran un montón de maleducados, lo cual eran.-

-¡Qué demonios, acaso no atacaban a la noche! ¿Qué hacen a esta hora? ¡Montón de lunáticos, encima no tienen la decencia de cerrar la puerta, por dios! -se quejaba el hombre, mirando enojado a los mortífagos. Inmediatamente fue "cruciado" por Bellatrix.-

-Sentimos la interrupción, pero debemos preguntar algo, y esperamos que nos contesten. -Anunció Malfoy, tratando nuevamente de ser el más malo. Generalmente no lo desacreditaban así cuando estaban en presencia de "esa gente"-

-¡Habla, Juancito! ¡Adónde están las compeladoras, y nada de trucos, o te avadacabreamos! -lo amenazó Rodolphus, apuntándole con la varita como hacía su esposa. Ah, el amor...-

-¡No sé de qué me hablan! -chilló "Juancito", no sabiendo de qué demonios le hablaban esos mortífagos.- _Dios mío, primero nos quieren matar y ahora aparecen a plena luz del día preguntando por las... ¿Compeladoras? ¿Qué demonios son esos de todas formas? ¿Y por qué me preguntan a mí? ¡Mi nombre ni siquiera es juancito! A menos que..._ ¿Se refieren a las computadoras? -Preguntó desconcertado-

-¡Sabes muy bien a qué nos referimos! -lo amenazó Narcissa, no sabiendo muy bien qué era a lo que se referían. Pero bueno...-

-¡Dinos dónde están las...! Un segundo por favor, -pidió Lucius, sacando un papel dónde decía claramente "COMPUTADORAS"- ¡Las computadoras! ¡Dinos dónde están o no sales vivo de esta!

-¡Yo no tengo una! -chilló desesperado- ¡La vendí hace unos meses! ¡No me avadacadabreén!

-¡Dónde conseguimos una de esas! -le gritó Bellatrix, todavía apuntándole a "Juancito" con la varita junto a su esposo.-

-¡Contesta! -insistió Rodolphus-

-¡No sé! ¡Compren una! -les gritó de vuelta- ¡Vayan a Garbareno o algo así!

-¿Garbareno? -preguntó Snape desconcertado, Juancito asintió- ¡Anoten eso, par de idiotas! -Les gritó a Crabbe y Goyle, que escribieron eso rápidamente en el pergamino.-

-Muy bien, Juancito, si nos dices dónde está ese Garbareno, te dejaremos vivir. -Prometió Narcissa, y él señaló a una revista que estaba encima de la mesa, la cual tenía la dirección del local-

-Muchas gracias, ¡Vamos! -los mandó Lucius, haciendo que lo miraran como si fuera un idiota.- ¿Vamos? -dijo en tono más dudoso. Inmediatamente los mortífagos salieron, dejando tirado a juancito en el piso. Él se arrastró a la chimenea y después de agragar los polvos flu, apareció en Hogwarts, en la misma oficina de Albus Dumblerore.-

-¡Por dios, hombre, qué te pasó! -exclamó el viejo director, tratando de ayudarlo a levantarse.-

-No me vas a creer lo que me acaba de pasar.

**Review? Favoritos? Tomates? **


	3. garbareno

Dumbledore miraba al hombre en frente suyo un poco confundido. Claro que no lo demostraba, porque si no la gente no iba a seguir creyendo que él sabía todo lo que pasaba en su escuela, no que él no lo supiera, pero de todos modos no quería arriesgarse.

Pero de todas formas, lo que el hombre acababa de decirle era, bueno...

-¿Y los mortífagos entraron a su casa? -Le volvió a preguntar, solamente para corroborar que la vejez no lo estaba dejando sordo, lo cual sería un problema.-

-Sí. -Confirmó el hombre del que todavía no sabemos el nombre porque nunca lo mencionamos-

-¿A plena luz del día?

-Sí.

-¿Los mortífagos más cercanos a Voldemort?

-Exacto.

-¿Y querían saber qué es una computadora, y dónde conseguir una?

-¡Eso es lo que le estoy diciendo! -Contestó el hombre exasperado- ¿Para qué cree que lo hicieron? _  
><em>

-¡Y yo cómo se supone que voy a saber! -Se quejó Dumbledore- ¡Tampoco tengo que saber todo lo que hace Voldemort! -Exclamó indignado, qué se creía esa gente, siempre preguntándole todo a él, ni que supiera todo lo que pasaba en el mundo...- Déjeme solo, así examinaré el comportamiento de nuestro enemigo.

El hombre asintió y se fue, no queriendo molestar al genio de Dumbledore mientras pensaba qué iban a hacer contra Voldemort.-

-Por fin se fue, ahora... -Dumbledore se acercó a su escritorio, buscó sus "caramelos de limón" y se sentó tranquilamente a esperar a que alguna idea se le cruzara por la cabeza.

OOOO

Mientras tanto, nuestros queridos mortífagos continuaron en la misión no tan secreta de su gran maestro Voldy, porque así es como le dicen los amigos, aunque en realidad no tiene amigos, pero bueno.

El asunto es que ahí estaban, todavía con sus túnicas en una de las calles centrales de la ciudad, donde bastante gente les daba miradas extrañadas. Y en una de esas, justo cuando Bellatrix le gritaba a un niño por haberla mirado feo, vieron un gran cartel rojo con letras blancas que decía claramanete "Garbareno".

-¿Y ahora qué demonios hacemos? -preguntó confundido Rodolphus, mirando a su mujer que solamente levantó los hombros. ¿Qué iban a saber ellos sobre lugares Muggle?-

-Ahora, chiflados, entramos y tratamos de parecer lo más Muggle posible. -Les ordenó Snape, no que él tuviera mucha idea de lo que hacían los Muggle de hoy en día, pero no era tan tonto como esos, que seguro sacaban las varitas en cualquier momento. Después agragó- No llamen la atención.

-¡AHH! -gritó Narcissa cuando vio una televisión en donde se veía una película de terror, haciendo que los demás sacaran sus varitas y todo el local los mirara como un montón de locos.-

-Menos mal que les dije que no llamaran la atención. -comentó Snape, ya estaba decidido, en cuanto lo viera, le iba a pedir a Dumbledore aumento de sueldo. Y si se lo negaba, bueno, se quedaba sin espía. Total, nadie sabía muy bien de que lado estaba realmente, así que no iba a ser difícil cambiarse de bando.-

-tranquilo viejito, -le dijo Malfoy, viendo a Snape que parecía pensar algo cuidadosamente.-

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Soy el más jóven! -Le gritó Snape, y Malfoy corrió al baño frenéticamente a corroborar que no tenía ninguna arruga en la cara.-

-ay Dios... -murmuró uno de los empleados a su compañero- la gente que viene a este local... -antes de poner la mejor sonrisa que tenía y acercarse a los Mortífagos.- ¡Buenos días! ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? -Los mortífagos miraron detrás de ellos, para ver a quién le hablaba, pero no encontraron a nadie.-

-Ah... ¿Nosotros? -preguntó Crabbe, ya que nadie decía nada, el hombre asintió.-

-Sí, ustedes, -contestó antes de reírse nerviosamente- ¿Qué andaban buscando?

-Eh...

-Buscamos una computadora -explicó Snape, dándose cuenta de que nadie iba a decirle nada al tipo, y quería irse de ahí lo más pronto posible.-

-¡Ah! Bueno en ese caso tenemos varios modelos, síganme -Indicó el hombre, tratando de deshacerse de esos clientes tan raros.- Díganme, ¿tienen algún presupuesto previsto? ¿Un límite de dinero?

-¿Límite de dinero? -Repitió Bellatrix, el hombre asintió-

-¡Somos una de las familias mágicas más ricas y poderosas de...!

-¡Cállate Malfoy! -Le gritaron todos, sabiendo muy bien que no podían decir nada sobre la magia, y Malfoy puso cara de enojado, no le gustaba que le gritaran cuando estaba presumiendo.-

-Eh... ¿Entonces? -Volvió a empezar el empleado, no sabiendo muy bien qué debía hacer, obviamente los chiflados esos tenían dinero, así que tenía que seguir atendiéndolos y tratando de hacer que lo gastaran. Tomó una de las computadoras más cercanas y se las entregó- ¿Qué les parece este modelo?

-Eso está bien... -Contestó Narcissa, sabiendo que el hombre no los quería ahí más de lo que ellos querían estar en ese lugar. Los demás asintieron ya que para ellos sólo eran cajas negras con botones y no tenía sentido elegir una de ellas si todas eran iguales.-

-¿Eso tiene internet? -Preguntó Snape, sabiendo que sino no les iba a ir muy bien cuando volvieran. El hombre lo miró un poco asombrado de que finalmente había dicho algo con sentido.-

-Bueno, no -empezó a explicar el hombre- para eso tienen que comprar un modem...

-un... ¿Moldren? -Preguntó inseguro Goyle, no estaba seguro de qué cosa era un moldren, pero generalmente él no sabía nada, así que no era nada nuevo.-

-Sí, bueno, estamos justo con una promoción que no se pueden perder, sería el abono mensual y un descuento...

OOO

Y mientras los Mortífagos miraban al hombre sin entender media palabra de lo que decía, ocasionalmente diciendo "Sí" o "Ajá", Dumbledore seguía pensando qué decir para seguir pareciendo inteligente frente a los demás, que por alguna razón le seguían haciendo caso, sin darse cuenta que casi todo lo que decía eran inventos suyos.

-Seguro que Voldy también se manda unos "caramelos de limón", por eso siempre sé qué va a hacer... -murmuró el director, sacando otro "caramelo de limón"- Quizás... ¿debería decirles a todos que Voldy quiere robarse toda el agua del planeta? Nah...eso ya se ha visto. Qué puedo decir... ¡Ya sé!

OOO

Un tiempo después, el vendedor les había hecho a los Mortífagos aceptar como quince promociones y estaba a punto de hacerlos comprarse un celular para cada uno, cuando Bellatrix, que estaba empezando a cansarse de no causar ninguna destrucción, le dió un codazo a su esposo, que estaba en la misma situación.

-¿Qué? -Le preguntó a su mujer, mientras Malfoy seguía parloteando con el empleado de la tienda.-

-Pregúntale a Narcissa si podemos arrastrar a su marido fuera de este lugar, que ya me estoy aburriendo -le susurró, él asintió y miró al que tenía al lado, que casualmente era Snape.-

-Snape... -Lo llamó, y Snape decidió que era un buen momento para ignorar al otro hombre- ¡Snape! Te estoy hablaaandoooo, Snaaapeee, Snaaape... ¡Severucitoooo, no me ignooooreeees!

-¡QUÉ! -le preguntó impacientemente, tratando de matarlo con la mirada, Rodolphus le explicó y asintió con la cabeza, y miró a quién tenía al costado.-

-Crabbe, -lo llamó, Crabbe lo miró, recibió el mensaje y se lo pasó a Goyle. Él asintió y miró al lado suyo, donde estaba Narcissa-

-¡Narcissa! -la llamó, ella lo miró confundida- dice Crabbe que Snape le dijo que Lestrange le dijo que tu hermana le dijo que si vamos a comer a tu casa, que quiere ver si hay champú nuevo, porque el marido se lo dió todo al hermano, y ya no tiene ensalada.

-Eh... -empezó Narcissa confundida, no sabiendo muy bien por qué su hermana le preguntaba eso, pero decidió contestar de todos modos.- Dile que sí, pero que no se olvide que hoy el señor tenebroso quiere su compeladora, aunque seguro nos tardamos diez horas en salir de este lugar, y que también tengo champú, pero no entiendo por qué su cuñado se lo roba.

-Bueno, -Goyle pasó el mensaje a Crabbe, que se lo pasó a Severus, que se lo pasó a Rodolphus.-

-Bella, dice Snape que le dijo Crabbe que Goyle dice que tu hermana dice que hoy hay fiesta en su casa, que llevemos tomates, que el Señor tenebroso estaba por comprarse una batidora nueva, y que si tu cuñado es medio gay por robarse tu champú con aroma a flores. -le dijo, Bellatrix lo miró confundida por un momento antes de contestar-

-Pregunta si quiere tomates perita o comunes, que a qué hora hay que ir a su casa, que mi cuñado es su marido, así que ella sabrá como es y que ya habíamos hablado el asunto del champú. ¿Por qué el Señor tenebroso quería una batidora? -le preguntó, su marido se encogió de hombros y se dedicó a pasar el mensaje.-

-Narcissa, -le habló Goyle, ella lo miró- dice Crabbe que dice Snape que dice Lestrange que dice tu hermana que si tu marido se acuesta con Fudge ella no tiene nada que ver, que si le regalamos al Señor tenebroso unas medias, y que si los tomates perita te gustan más que la lechuga francesa.

-Dile que mi marido no se acuesta con nadie, que el señor tenebroso ya tiene las medias que le regalamos la última vez, pero que si mejor le damos un estuche nuevo para la varita, que ya no le sirve, y que por qué me pregunta eso. -Goyle asintió y pasó el mensaje, haciendo todo de nuevo-

-Bella, dice Snape que dice Crabbe que dice Goyle que dijo tu hermana que el marido de ella se quiso meter con el Señor Tenebroso, pero que la varita no le funcionaba, que le regalemos algo nuevo, no un par de medias, que ahora mejor quiere lechuga francesa, y que su marido es un leso.

-Bueno, ¿Cuándo se enteró de eso? El marido de ella se quiso mandar con el Señor Tenebroso, debe estar loco, pero si vamos a ser sinceros, a todos nos llama la atención la afición que tiene con el pelo, todos lo sospechábamos. -le comentó, él asintió y volvió a pasar el mensaje.-

-Narcissa, -la llamó Goyle- dice Crabbe que dice Snape que dice Lestrange que dice tu hermana que tu marido se anduvo metiendo con el Señor tenebroso y que por eso se robaba los champús de ella, que el mejor jugo de frutas es el de naranja, y que no quiere más torta.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó ella, entonces miró a su marido, se le acercó y le mandó una cachetada.-

-¡Mujer, qué demonios te pasa! -Le preguntó, confundido, ya que había estado a punto de pagar cuando le habían mandado el bife.-

-¡Cómo me vas a meter los cuernos, y con ese, que seguro no te hace caso!

-¡De qué me estás hablando, si yo no te engañé!

-¡No lo niegues, me lo acaba de decir mi hermana! -Los dos miraron a Bellatrix que estaba junto con los otros mirando la pelea-

-¡Pero si eso fue lo que me dijeron, que lo habías encontrado con él en la cama! -se defendió ella, Rodolphus asintió-

-¡En qué momento, si yo nunca dije eso! -ahora los tres miraban a Rodolphus, él negó con la cabeza.-

-¡Eso me dijo Snape! -Se defendió, todos miraron a Snape acusadoramente.-

-Ah no sé, a mi me lo dijo este -dijo señalando a Crabbe, él señaló a Goyle, y al final terminaron señalándose entre los dos.-

-Señores, les voy a pedir por favor que paren de pelear, si no vamos a tener que sacarlos del local. -Les dijo el empleado, señalando a los de seguridad, los Mortífagos se miraron entre sí, agarraron la computadora, dejaron la plata en el mostrador, y salieron corriendo con todo lo que habían comprado.

Los de seguridad los sigiueron, pero claro, cuando fueron al callejón por donde se habían ido ellos, no encontraron a nadie.

-Creo que voy a pedir aumento de sueldo. -Murmuró el empleado que los había tenido que atender, caminando a buscarse un café.


	4. quien puede salir a pasear

**Buenas.. perdon por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero bueno, mejor lean, no los distraigo mas xD**

-¡Mi señor, tenemos la comprumedora! -exclamó Malfoy, obviamente queriendo ser el primero que diera las buenas noticias. Ya habían aclarado el asunto y culpado a los más estú...eh... a los responsables por la confusión, o sea Crabbe y Goyle.-

-Excelente, tráemela, Colagusano. -Ordenó Voldemort, mirando la caja dónde estaba el aparato, tratando de no lucir muy interesado. Colagusano corrió a buscar la caja de las manos de Rodolphus y se la entregó. Los demás lo miraban expectantes, mientras él abría la caja y la colocaba encima de la mesa.-

-¿Y cómo se usa? -Preguntó Crabbe, observando que nadie hacía nada y el aparato seguía apagado. Voldemort miró a los demás esperando una respuesta. Crabbe ni se molestó en tratar de averiguarlo, ni que él supiera algo.-

-Bueno...ehh... -empezó Snape mientras Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Narcissa miraban las instrucciones.-

-Dice, "Bienvenido al manual de usuario.." bla, bla...

-"No acercar al agua.." eh..

-¡Cargar batería! -Gritó Narcissa, señalando la página que estaba leyendo.- Dice que hay que cargar la batería, ¿no sé que sea eso...?

-Es de dónde obtiene la energía. -Explicó Snape calmadamente mientras los demás lo miraban confundidos, pero a él no le interesaba, la verdad no había tenido un buen día y lo último que necesitaba era quedarse más tiempo con ellos-

-¿Y cómo se carga la bacteria? -Le preguntó Lucius, no sabiendo a quién más preguntarle. Sabía perfectamente que Severus era un mestizo, así que si alguien iba a tener algo de idea de qué miércoles era una patería era él.-

-Bueno, hay que conectarlo a un enchufe.. -explicó Snape, pero paró, esperando la interrupción-

-¿Qué es un fenchuse? -Y, obviamente, alguien iba a interrumpir-

-Un enchufe está en la pared, trae energía. -Dijo esta vez, para asombro de todos, Colagusano. Aunque cuando todos lo miraron se escondió detrás de una silla. No creía que fuera una buena idea comentar que había tomado Estudios Muggles en Hogwarts al montón de Mortífagos...-

-¡Pero no tenemos ninguno! -Exclamó irritada Bellatrix, ya que los únicos que parecían saber algo acerca de los fenchuses eran Snape y Colagusano, lo que significaba que le iban a sacar puntos... excepto por Colagusano, él no era un riesgo, después de todo, nadie lo quería ahí.-

-Bueno, habrá que conseguir uno... -Comenzó Snape, sin estar muy seguro de cómo iban a conectarse a la corriente eléctrica sin siquiera vivir cerca de los Muggles.-

-¿Cómo? No es como si pudiéramos ir y pedirles a los Muggles que nos den uno... -comentó Rodolphus, después de todo, si iba pegado a la pared... la única solución sería robarse la pared... pero ¿Cómo la iban a traer?- _No sé qué vamos a hacer para conseguir uno, pero yo no voy a andar trayendo paredes... de nuevo_

-Tenemos que conseguir una casa que tenga la electricidad instalada... pero claro, tendríamos que comprarla..

-¿No podemos robar un fenchuque y pegarlo a la pared? -Preguntó Goyle, aunque fue ignorado.-

-¡Silencio! -Ordenó Voldemort, después de todo él era el Señor Tenebroso, ellos no tenían ningún derecho a ignorarlo de esa forma. Todos lo miraron inmediatamente- Tendremos que conseguir una casa Muggle... sin matar a nadie, no queremos que los del pavo tostado sospechen nada.

-¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso? -Preguntó Crabbe, mirando a Voldemort sin saber qué expresión poner en su cara, ¿Tenía que verse interesado o respetuoso?- _¿Interesadamente respetuoso? ¿O respetuosamente interesado?_

-Encubiertos.

OOOOOOOOO

-¿Tenemos alguna idea de qué está planeando Voldemort? -Preguntó Tonks, mirando cuestionadoramente a Dumbledore que se había terminado una bolsa completa de "caramelos de limón" y había llamado a la orden a su despacho.- _Me pregunto qué le pondrá a esos caramelos de limón..._

-Bueno, no sé si ustedes tienen idea, pero yo no. -Comentó Dumbledore, pero cuando vió las caras de los miembros de la Orden agregó- Severus ha sido convocado para una misión, seguramente él nos dirá qué es lo que sucede...

-¿Snape? -Se escuchó la voz de alguien que parecía no saber el nombre de Snape-

-Sí, Snape. -Confirmó Dumbledore, no entendiendo por qué la gente se confundiría el nombre de Snape, después de todo no habían muchos hombres llamados Severus- Pero por ahora, solamente nos queda esperar a que Severus nos informe de la situación, hasta entonces, son libres de salir a pasear. Excepto, claro, por Sirius, y tampoco los que trabajan... como sea, Remus y Molly pueden salir a pasear.

-Pero... Remus no está con nosotros. -Señaló Arthur, mirando alrededor para confirmar que solamente eran él, su mujer, Kinglsley, Tonks y Ojo-loco. Después de todo, era recién el medio día, y ni siquiera se habían enterado de que había una reunión hasta que fueron llamados.- _Ahora nadie avisa nada..._

-Y tampoco Sirius. -Agregó Kingsley mirando alrededor, apenas si habían podido salir del Ministerio diciendo que había un accidente dónde se los necesitaba a él y a Tonks.. Aparentemente nadie había querido preguntar nada más.-

-Y yo no puedo salir a pasear, tengo que seguir cocinando. -Se quejó Molly, después de todo, que no tuviera a sus hijos en casa no quería decir que no tuviera nada que hacer.-

-¿Y adónde iban a pasear de todas formas? -Gruñó Moody- ¡Tienen que estar en VIGILANCIA CONSTANTE!

-No sé, sólo infórmenles a Remus y Sirius quién puede y no puede salir a pasear. -Contestó ignorando la advertencia de Ojoloco y dándose la vuelta para buscar otra bolsa de "caramelos de limón"-

OOOO

-Este plan es estúpido.

-Más que estúpido.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es María, ¿Puedo ayudarles...? -Preguntó María, observando a las dos personas en frente de la casa que estaba a punto de vender. Uno, que ella asumía era el hombre, tenía pelo grasoso negro, naríz ganchuda, y estaba vestido en ropa negra. El... ¿Otro? Bueno, la mujer, o lo que fuera; tenía el pelo rubio y largo, y la miraba con una expresión que podría ser una mezcla entre desprecio o miedo.- _Yo no sabía que existía esa combinación..._

-¿Escuchamos que esta casa estaba en venta...? -Comenzó Snape, tratando de ignorar la mirada rara que le mandaba la mujer y la terrible, _terrible_ imagen de Malfoy en un vestido con flores, tacos altos, y tanto labial que parecía haberse comido el pintalabios.

¿Cómo habían terminado en una situación así?

Resulta que la mejor idea que habían tenido era conseguir una casa. Sin matar a nadie. En otra palabras, comprándola.

¿Qué tenía que ver eso con Malfoy en un vestido?

Bueno, resulta que decidieron que una "pareja" debería comprar la casa. Lo más lógico era que usaran una de las parejas de casados que ya tenían; pero la pareja de los locos, alias los Lestrange, no eran una buena elección. Después de todo, aunque no mataran a nadie, igual iban a hacer un escándalo.

Entonces los Malfoy habían sido la segunda opción. El tema era que ninguno de los dos sabía nada de los Muggles, o de cómo comprar una casa, o de cuánto pagar, o de...

Bueno, no sabían mucho.

Por eso, Snape, que era obviamente la mejor opción, iba a ir. Pero desafortunadamente, MUY desafortunadamente, Narcissa había tenido una urgencia, (algo que tenía que ver con Draco y por lo tanto era lo más importante del mundo), y Lucius había sido el único que quedaba.

Ni siquiera se habían gastado en considerar a Crabbe o Goyle, y mucho menos a Colagusano. Ninguno de esos iba bien en un vestido. Cualquiera temblaba de sólo pensarlo. Y bueno, Malfoy tenía el pelo largo, y Snape no iba a meterse en un vestido. Ni siquiera lo consideraría. Nunca.

Así que ahí estaban, mirando a la mujer que los miraba como si fueran la cosa más rara que había visto en mucho tiempo.

Y no la podían culpar.

-Claro, ¿Quieren... ver la casa? -Preguntó con un poco de duda, los dos asintieron al mismo tiempo- Pasen entonces...

-_Bueno, quizás podamos pasar este incidente sin tener ningún problema..._

-¡Mi amor, mira lo que tienen! -Exclamó Lucius, señalando a la pared emocionado- ¿Son esos los fenchuses?

Esto sería un desastre.

**Hola! ha sido un tiempo, pero bueno, pasa que andaba con las pruebas, cierre de trimestre y toda esa porquería...como sea xD muchisimas gracias a los que dejaron reviews, y pusieron en favoritos (bastantes!) voy a tratar de actualizar mas seguido esta vez... bueno chau!**


	5. la negociacion

-¿Perdón? -Preguntó María, no sabiendo muy bien de a qué se refería esa... ¿mujer? Cuando hablaba de "fenchuses"-

-No se preocupe, -empezó a explicar Severus, tratando de tapar a Malfoy que todavía miraba con extrañeza el enchufe en la pared- mi mujer tiene un pequeño problema llamado... Enchufisanismo... y, bueno, eso la hace... tener problemas para adaptarse a lugares nuevos...con conexiones eléctricas, sí...

Los dos se miraron entre sí por un minuto en el que ninguno dijo nada, Snape porque no podía creer que mentía tan mal, y María porque no estaba segura si había escuchado esa enfermedad antes y no quería parecer ignorante frente a la gente que iba a comprar la casa.

-¡Claro, Enchufisanismo! Es una pena...

-Sí, este... Lucía, deja eso, tenemos que hablar con la señora María para ver la casa... -lo llamó Snape, dándole un codazo a Malfoy que lo miró enojado.-

-¿Por qué me llamas Lucía pedazo de g- ¡Ah! Sí, Lucía... es decir yo, soy yo, quiero decir. Sí... -Snape se dio un palmazo en la frente, no pudiendo creer que ir disfrazado de incógnito a comprar una casa fuera tan difícil.-

-Bueno, ¿quieren ver la casa? -Preguntó María, comenzando a recorrer la casa- bueno, esta es la cocina, como pueden ver...

OOOOOO

-¿Podrán comprar la casa? Quiero decir, no es que los Muggles no sean fáciles de engañar, pero las piernas de Malfoy en ese vestido dejan mucho que desear... -Habló Rodolphus, señalando a la pareja de magos que tocaban la puerta de la casa que iban a comprar.-

-Podría haberse puesto una de esas medias...digo, para disimular un poco el pelo -Comentó Bellatrix, al mismo tiempo que ella y su esposo temblaban, recordando lo traumático que era verlo desde cerca. El señor tenebroso había decidido que era necesario que alguien vigilara la operación, y como no daba para mandar a los idiotas, los habían mandado a ellos dos.-

-¡Uh, ahí abrieron la puerta! ¿Qué hacemos, nos acercamos? -Preguntó Rodolphus a su esposa, mientras veía a Snape hablar con la mujer muggle que les había abierto la puerta.-

-Esperemos a que entren, cuando lo hagan, nos acercamos y miramos por la ventana, por las dudas... -Contestó Bellatrix, viendo como ahora los dos entraban a la casa.- Vamos.

Los dos se acercaron a la casa "sigilosamente"-

-¡Dios mío, qué es eso! -Gritó Bellatrix, señalando a un gato en el techo de la casa, distrayendo a su marido y haciendo que este se chocara contra la pared, cayéndole el gato encima, y empujando a su mujer a un arbusto mientras el gato comenzaba a rasguñarlo despiadadamente.

-¡Gato y la re p...! -Bellatrix se levantó del arbusto, yendo a ayudar a su marido-

-¡Quedate quieto así puedo...! -Rodolphus no escuchó a su mujer y siguió peleando con el gato-

-¡...Te voy a hacer mie...! -Rodolphus se seguía quejando y Bellatrix agarró un caño de agua, que arrancó, haciendo que saliera agua por todos lados, y trató de pegarle al gato-

-¡...Qué carajo le pasa que no se suel...! -Bellatrix seguía tratando de golpear al gato, sin notar el desastre que se armaba alrededor-

-¡...De tu hermana gato pelo...! -Rodolphus seguía puteando al gato sin poder sacárselo de encima, en un momento, su mujer lo golpeó con el caño, haciendo que él se caiga al suelo y mandando el gato a volar.

En ese momento, Narcissa, que había terminado de arreglar el asunto con Draco (¡Mi hijo nunca, NUNCA haría algo así! ¿Negación? ¡Usted está en negación!) apareció en el lugar donde ella sabía que su hermana y su cuñado estaban vigilando a Snape y su marido, que tenían que comprar la casa.

Cuando llegó, un gato apareció de algún lado y le cayó encima, haciendo que empiece a gritar, y los otros dos vinieran a su rescate...con el caño de gas de la casa además del de agua.-

OOOOO

Mientras, en la casa de al lado, Federico, un nene de cinco años, miraba por la ventana mientras pintaba en una hoja. Su mamá se dedicaba a mirar las novelas de la tarde, mientras esperaba que los fideos se terminaran de cocinar.

-**_¿No lo sabe, verdad, Jorge? ¡No le has dicho que en realidad, yo soy su madre!_**

-¿Mami, por qué esas personas se esconden detrás de los rosales de la casa? -Preguntó Federico, mirando cómo las dos personas extrañas caminaban hacia la casa en venta del vecino-

-Sí, hijo, ya va a estar la comida... -Contestó la mamá de Federico, mientras miraba qué iba a pasar cuando Hernán descubriera que Juana era su madre y en realidad su padre no era Jorge sino Agustín.-

**-_¿Qué quiere decir que eres mi madre?_**

-¡Mami! ¡El gato está atacando al señor! -Gritó Federico, dejando los lápices olvidados para mirar como la señora de rulos arrancaba el caño de agua y trataba de sacarle el gato de encima al señor.-

-**_Tu padre, Hernán, es..._**

_**-¡Basta Juana, no digas nada más! ¿No te he dicho que esto debería permanecer en secreto?**  
><em>

-Sí, hijo, tu dibujo está precioso, tendríamos que pegarlo en la heladera...

-¡Ahora la señora se cayó...! ¡El gato salió volando...!

**-_¿Le dirá Juana la verdad a Hernán? Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo..._**

-Ahora sí, ¿qué me decías, hijo? -Preguntó la señora, levantándose del sillón para ver qué hacía su hijo-

-¡El gato le cayó en la cabeza a la señora rubia! -La madre apagó la televisión y cerró la cortina, negando con la cabeza-

-_La imaginación de estos chicos..._ Vamos a la cocina así comemos...

OOOOO

-Entonces, ¿Cuántos enchufes tiene la casa? -Preguntó Snape, y ante la mirada que le mandaba María agregó- Por la enfermedad de mi mujer, si me entiende...

-¡Ah, claro! Tiene veinte enchufes, como verá, es muy amplia. Por aquel lado está la sala de estar y...

-Me gusta la escalera -aportó Malfoy, mientras examinaba la casa en busca de más fenchuses-

-Sí, es una muy... -Comenzó María, pero cuando miró arriba para ver a "Lucía" se encontró con las piernas peludas de Malfoy en el vestido.-

-Lo sé, señora, lo sé. Mi mujer olvidó...eh... depilarse esta mañana... -Explicó Snape, tratando de distraer a María de la horrible visión. La pobre mujer solamente asintió con la cabeza, tratando de buscar algo más para ver-

-¡Sev...Sebastián! -Gritó Malfoy mirando por la ventana de la cocina, llamando la atención de Snape que lo miró desconcertado.- Eh... hay una...situación... -comenzó a explicar él, no sabiendo cómo explicar lo que estaba viendo afuera-

-¿Tienes que ir al baño? -Le preguntó Snape, no sabiendo muy bien a qué se refería con "situación"-

-¿Al ba...? ¡No! ¡No esa clase de situación, pedazo de... mi corazón...! -terminó, recordando que maría estaba presente en la habitación y sonriendo forzadamente-

-¿Entonces qué? -Preguntó, tratando de desifrar las extrañas señales que "su mujer" le enviaba.

Malfoy, desesperado hacerse entender, agarró un lampaso que estaba en el suelo, se lo colocó en la cabeza, tratando de imitar a Bellatrix. Después agarró un palo de escoba e hizo como si le pegara a un repasador que estaba encima de la mesa. Snape y María lo miraban con cara de confundidos y un poco asustados.-

-Mis cuñados. -explicó él, y los ojos de Severus se abrieron, cuando Malfoy le señaló la ventana, en dónde estaban Bellatrix y Rodolphus, golpeando con un caño cada uno a un gato que estaba tratando de asesinar a Narcissa.

Y eso no era todo, porque, para empeorar la situación, un chorro de agua salia de al lado de la casa. María, extrañada, se dio vuelta para mirar por la ventana, pero los dos hombres se pusieron en frente-

-Dios... Eh, no importa, nos encargaremos de la _situación_ después -le dijo, y Malfoy asintió. Tratando de salvar cuanta dignidad les quedara, aunque no era mucha, menos después del show que Malfoy les había ofrecido con las piernas, quiso distraer a la señora...

Aparentemente, alguien estaba muy en contra suya, seguramente Potter, y Malfoy, que quiso cerrar las cortinas, se descuidó y de su vestido se cayó un pomelo, María los miró, entre asustada y sorprendida.- ¿Entonces, tenemos un trato?

**Bueno gente, la vrdad es que me tarde más de lo que crei que iba a tardar.. pero como dicen, mejor tarde que nunca.. asi que diganme, que les parecio? **


	6. GPS

-No fue tan difícil... -Murmuró Malfoy y los demás le mandaban una mirada asesina- ¡bueno, por lo menos conseguimos la casa!

-Claro, pero no fuiste atacado por una bestia salvaje... -Le recordó Lestrange, todavía ofendido por lo que había pasado.-

-Era un gato.. -lo interrumpió Snape, que no creía que hubiera sido para tanto. Después de todo había sido él quien hizo el negocio y le modificó la memoria a la mujer, mientras los demás estaban ocupados siendo atacados por gatos o traumando gente con sus piernas peludas.-

-¡Era una bestia salvaje y cruel! -Lo apoyó Narcissa, mientras su hermana asentía y murmuraba amenazas para cualquier gato que se le cruzara frente suyo. No había sido un buen día para ella, primero lo de la tienda, entonces lo de esa bruja quejándose de su hijito Draco y ahora esto...y encima, como si fuera poco, ¡Snape hablaba como si no hubiera pasado nada grave!-

-Ya basta, -los detuvo Snape antes de que siguieran discutiendo cuando, en su opinión, él se había llevado la peor parte del trauma. Además, quería volver a Hogwarts a comer.- Debemos avisarle al Señor Tenebroso que tenemos un trato con la dueña.

-¡Yo lo hago! -Gritaron al mismo tiempo Bellatrix y Lucius, empezando una pelea entre sí mientras Rodolphus miraba y Narcissa trataba de separarlos. Snape, que no tenía ganas de meterse, suspiró cansadamente-

-Ay, ya lo hago yo..

OOOO

Mientras, en la mansión de los Malfoy, un Patronus con forma de cierva entraba por la puerta. Colagusano fue quien lo vio primero, ya que el señor tenebroso estaba muy ocupado conversando con Nagini como para darse cuenta de nada más.-

-¡Vaya, tienes razón! Qué inteligente eres... -un siseo- Claro que no, Nagini, ¿Por qué creerías eso? -otro siseo- Por supuesto que no, yo nunca te cambiaría por otra serpiente, además, no hay nadie tan mala como tú, -la serpiente siguió siseando- ¡Ay ya basta Nagini, me haces sonrojar! Además...

-Mi señor, -trató de llamar su atención Colagusano, que se preguntaba por qué siempre era él quien debía atestiguar esas escenas. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto? Además, claro, de traicionar a sus amigos y eso, ¡Pero él no era el único que hacía cosas malas! ¡No merecía tanta tortura!-

-¿Sí, Colagusano? -Preguntó Lord Voldemort, no sabiendo por qué tenían que interrumpirlo en una conversación tan importante con su adorada Nagini quien, en su humilde opi...no, su opinión no era humilde, pero bueno, en su GRANDIOSA opinión, era el ser más inteligente para conversar en la habitación-

-Hay un mensaje de Snape -Explicó él, reconociendo la cierva. Lord Voldemort asintió y se volteó a ver al patronus. Repentinamente se empezaron a escuchar voces de alguien que estaba peleando, cuando empezó a hablar Snape con voz resignada-

-Mi señor, hemos conseguido una casa...

-¡Con muchos fenchuses! -Exclamó la voz de Bellatrix-

-...con suficientes enchufes...

-¡Tiene que venir a verla! -Esta vez era la voz de Lucius-

-...la dirección es Junín...

-¡Las piernas de Malfoy necesitan depilación! -Aparentemente Rodolphus creyó que era un buen momento para hablar.-

-**¡Ya basta!** -Exclamó la voz de Snape y tanto las voces como las peleas de fondo pararon repentinamente.- Como decía señor, Junín 157. -Y con eso el Patronus desapareció.-

-Muy bien, Colagusano, vamos a esa dirección. -Ordenó Voldemort, dejando a Nagini en el suelo-

-Claro, Mi Señor, ¿Cómo quiere que lleguemos allí? ¿Nos Aparecemos? -Le preguntó, no muy seguro de qué hacer-

-Debemos llegar como Muggles, Colagusano. De lo contrario, la Orden sospechará, y yo no estoy de humor para andar evadiendo a Dumbledore. Lo único que me falta es que nos mande alguien para perseguirnos...

-¡Excelente idea, mi señor...! Pero todavía no sé qué transporte Muggle quisiera usted utilizar -Contestó Colagusano, medio cansado. Se había levantado a las ocho de la mañana y ni siquiera James Potter lo había querido molestar a esa hora.-

-Bueno, supongo que tendremos que llamar un taxi... Toma ese celular que Malfoy trajo con la compeladora

OOOO

Mientras, en una parada de Taxi, una mujer miraba televisión mientras esperaba que alguien llamara, cuando el teléfono sonó.-

-¿Parada la maicena con qué podemos ayudarle? -Preguntó, dejando el control remoto en la mesa-

-_¿Ayudarme? Bueno, la verdad es que estoy con algunos problemas, verá, hace unos años cuándo vendí a mis amigos al señor tenebroso y mandé a Sirius a..._

-¿Señor, llamó para pedir un taxi? -Preguntó la mujer, no queriendo escuchar más de lo necesario de esta persona-

-_Ay dame eso, Colagusano. ¿Hola?_ -Preguntó una voz diferente-

-Buenas tardes, señor, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

-_¿Ayudarme? Bueno, Muggle, si pudieras decirme cómo deshacerme de Potter yo..._

-Mire, señor, ¿quiere un taxi o no? Porque si no tengo que cortar, -Advirtió la mujer, a punto de colgar-

-_¡Sí, necesito un taxi!_ -Dijo la voz, justo cuando ella iba a dejar el teléfono-

-Bien, deme la dirección. -Indicó ella después de varios minutos de silencio.-

-_¿Por qué?_

-Porque si no, no sé adónde enviar el taxi.

-_¡Pero yo no puedo darle mi ubicación! ¡Si Dumbledore se entera de dónde estoy puede venir a rastrearme, y estoy escondido por una razón!_

-Mira, o me das tu dirección para que te mande el taxi o corto.

-_¡No me faltes el respeto, despreciable...!_

-_En la esquina de Roca y Palo._ -Dijo la voz de la persona que había hablado primero.-

-Bien, su taxi llegará en diez minutos. Tenga buen día. -Y con eso colgó el teléfono-

OOOOO

-Bueno Colagusano, debo admitir, que tu idea de dar una dirección falsa para despistar a esos muggles fue buena. Pero no te atrevas a repetir ese tipo de comportamiento, ¿Entendido? -Preguntó y Colagusano asintió, no sabiendo cómo podía temerle a Voldemort en ese preciso momento.

Los dos habían estado esperando el taxi en una esquina en vez de la casa de Malfoy, dado que no querían ser rastreados; pero como Voldemort no debía ser visto le habían puesto una peluca rubia y anteojos negros, que tenían un naríz pegada y bigotes falsos.-

-Sí, señor, ¿Cuál es el plan? Porque yo no tengo nada de dinero Muggle, señor, y no podemos ir Gringotts...

-¡Claro que no, Colagusano! Debemos ser discretos, cuidadosos, sutiles, no dejar ni una...

-¡El taxi! -Gritó Colagusano y, efectivamente, el taxi acababa de llegar. El taxista los miró raro por un momento, posiblemente por el hecho de que Voldemort parecía un payaso, pero n comentó-

-¿Hasta dónde vamos? -Preguntó el taxista, mientras ajustaba el espejo y prendía el contador-

-A San juan 160 -Contestó Colagusano, cambiando la dirección cómo habían acordado. El taxista asintió y siguió escuchando a la radio.-

-Colagusano, -Lo llamó Voldemort- Debemos deshacernos de él, -Le dijo, señalando discretamente al taxista que manejaba y tomó su varita. Colagusano asintió con la cabeza y empezó a charlar para distraerlo.-

-y, dígame, ¿de dónde viene?

-Bueno, la verdad yo...

-¡Pertíficus totalus! -y con eso el taxista quedó quieto y el taxi paró, en el medio de una calle dónde la gente empezó a tocarles bocina- Toma el volante. -Colagusano obedeció, tirando al taxista en el asiento del acompañante- Muy bien, ahora debemos ir a Junín 157, ¿Sabes dónde queda?

-No, señor. Creí que usted lo sabría...

-Buscaré un mapa.. -Dijo y empezó a revisar la guantera en busca del dichoso mapa.- No hay nada, Taxista, ¿Cómo te guías? -Obviamente el hombre petrificado no contestó, y él giró los ojos, antes de decir el contrahechizo-

-¡USTEDES ESTÁN LOCOS! ¿Cómo hicieron eso? ¡AYUDA!

-¡Cállate! -le gritó Voldemort, haciendo aparecer un trapo en su boca- Ahora, o me dices cómo llegar a la dirección o verás...

-Ufe eb gepfe

-¿Qué? -Preguntó Voldemort mirándolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco-

-¡Ufe eb gepfe! -Se quejó el taxista-

-¿Qué?

-FE EB GEPFE! -En ese momento Colagusano decidió intervenir mientras estaban en un semáforo en rojo-

-Señor, quizás, sin el trapo...

-Ah, claro. -Dijo, y retiró el trapo moviendo su varita- ¿Decías?

-Que use el GPS -Explicó el taxista y los dos hombres lo miraron con caras confundidas-

-¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó colagusano totalmente confundido.-

-Ese aparato, hay que poner la dirección y le dirá adónde ir. -Explico, señalando al aparato, e inmediatamente Voldemort lo tomó, acercándolo al taxista-

-_Bienvenido, por favor, elija su destino. -_Pidió una voz de mujer española-

-Junín 157

-_Siga tres. Kilómetros. Hacia adelante. -_Indicó la voz-

-¡Colagusano, ya oíste a la señora! -Le dijo, mientras el taxista seguía confundido acerca de lo que acababa de suceder-

-Claro, señor, ¿Pero cuánto son tres kilómetros? -Preguntó confundido Colagusano, mirando alrededor-

-Bueno, son-

-_Doble a su derecha. -_Lo interrumpió la voz y Colagusano dobló rápidamente, tirando al taxista hacia adelante-

-¡Cuidado, vas a chocar! -Gritó el taxista cuándo se enderezó y vió que casi tocaban un poste de luz-

-¡Colagusano, idiota, esa es la izquierda! -Le gritó Voldemort, golpeándolo en la cabeza-

-_Gire a su izquierda._

_-_¿Cuál es la izquierda? -Preguntó, y sin esperar respuesta de nadie dobló-

-_Recalculando._

-¿Qué significa eso? -Preguntó Colagusano mirando a Voldemort- ¿Lo hice mal?

-¡Ahora vamos en contramano! -Se quejó el taxista, suspirando ya que sería él quien pagara si había alguna infracción-

-¡Idiota, esa es la derecha, si te digo que la otra es la izquierda...! -Le gritó Voldemort, golpeándolo nuevamente en la cabeza-

-¿Entonces cuál es la derecha? -Preguntó Colagusano, ya cansado de que lo golpearan y le gritaran-

-Con la que escribes. -Le dijo el taxista, tratando de ver si no podía saltar del auto y salvarse-

-¡Ah, lo tengo! -Exclamó feliz, cuando el GPS habló nuevamente-

-_Ahora, gire a su derecha y siga hacia adelante por. Tres. Kilómetros._

-¡Qué haces! ¡Esa no es la derecha! -Le gritó Voldemort, golpeándolo nuevamente en la cabeza-

-_Recalculando._

-¡Él dijo que era la mano con la que escribía! -Se defendió, apuntando con el dedo al taxista-

-¡Y cómo iba yo a saber que eras zurdo! -Gritó en su defensa el taxista cuando los dos lo miraban enojados.-

-¡Mi madre era una mujer decente! ¡No te atrevas a hablar de ella en ese modo! -Gritó Colagusano-

-¡Si yo no dije...!

-_Gire a su izquierda y continúe por. Cincuenta. Metros._

-¡Colagusano, gira! -Le ordenó Voldemort, viendo que iban a pasarse, Colagusano dió un volantazo y Voldemort se cayó al asiento de atrás.-

-¡Ten cuidado, idiota, vas a chocar! -Gritó el taxista, que ahora consideraba tirarse por la puerta y llamar a la policía-

-¡Ah, claro! ¡Primero mi madre y ahora yo! -Le gritó Colagusano- ¡Pues sabes qué, eres un-!

-Yo no insulté a tu madre, idiota, -Lo interrumpió el taxista- zurdo significa que...

-_Doble a su derecha._

-¡No quiero, mujer! -Le gritó Colagusano al GPS-

-¡Colagusano! -Le gritó Voldemort, mirando enojadamente a Colagusano por haberlo hecho caer al suelo.-

-Bien, bien, lo haré. -Se resignó asustado e hizo como le había indicado la voz-

-_Siga por otros Cinco. Kilómetros._

-A este paso me quedo sin nafta.

-¡Calla, Muggle! -Le gritó Voldemort al taxista irrespetuoso-

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Mi nombre no es Muggle, es José. -Le dijo el taxista, o José y Colagusano frunció el ceño antes de seguir hablando-

-Bueno, no me importa tu nombre, Muggle, yo-

-Colagusano, no seas maleducado y sigue manejando. -Lo interrumpió Voldemort-

-Sí, señor.

-_Doble a su derecha._

-¿Acaso eres su jefe? -Preguntó José, después de unos momentos de silencio y obedecer a la voz de la mujer española-

-Bueno, en realidad estoy tratando de dominar el mundo mágico, sabes, y Colagusano aquí es uno de mis Mortífagos. Verás, el primer paso sería asesinar a Potter, porque él me derrotó hace unos años cuando era un bebé, y si quiero ser respetado no puedo permitir que eso pase. Arruina mi reputación.

-Claro, entiendo, pero si eres tan poderoso, ¿Cómo te destruyó ese bebé?

-¿Ves? Mi reputación está arruinada. Ahora todos me preguntan eso.

-_Avance otros setenta. Metros._

-¡Silencio, voz! -Ordenó Voldemort- Cómo te decía, ahora todos creen que Potter puede detenerme, por eso tengo que...

-_Llegamos a su destino_.

-¡Aquí estamos! Bueno, son $167, 89. -Dijo José, señalando el contador. Los dos magos se miraron entre sí con los ojos entrecerrados-

-Claro, sólo déjame... ¡Oblíviate! -Gritó Voldemort, apuntando con su varita al taxista- ¡Corre, Colagusano! -Y los dos salieron corriendo, dejando a José en el taxi inconsciente, hasta que se despertó y miró alrededor-

-¿Qué hago aquí?

**Hola! Bueno, se que es mas tarde de lo que creia que iba a poder subirlo, pero el FF no me dejaba subirlo! Hasta ahora claro esta, pero bueno, espero que les haya guistado y si es asi me dejan review, va, si es que quieren sino no... ejem.. chau!**


End file.
